


Brownies

by QueenKass



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, like even writing it I was like ughhh that's cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 22:39:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13691322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenKass/pseuds/QueenKass
Summary: Geno loves Valentine's Day, but for the first time in a while he's single and has no plans.





	Brownies

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like this! Title credit goes to my friend Annie, tylersequin91 on tumblr if you wanna find her. Also if you're reading my other longer fic, I'm so sorry I haven't updated!! I've just been so swamped with school, but I really wanted to write something short for valentine's day, but I promise I will update soon!!!   
> Also if there's any errors please forgive me I have a bad habit of not proofreading. 
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day!

Valentine’s day was in two days and Geno was single for the first time in a while. In the past, He’d always had someone to celebrate the holiday with. He always enjoyed the holiday; surprising someone with declarations of love and gifts to show that same affection. He had a huge heart and getting a whole day devoted to showing all that was inside it was always a thrill to him. Except now he had no one to shower his love upon.

“What do I do, can’t be single for valentine’s day” he whined into the phone.

“I’m sure you’d have no trouble finding a date or picking someone up on valentine’s day” Gonch replied into the phone, an annoyed tone in his voice.

“Is not same, don’t want stranger” Geno said, as if he was appalled at the suggestion.

“Can’t you just spend the holiday alone? Or hang out with your other single friends? I’m sure there are some young guys on the team who are single.”

“Young guys always want to just go to strip club or bar and pick up, I not want to do that.”

“Well you can always come babysit the girls for me and Ksenia if you can’t find anything to do.”

“Ugh…maybe,” not that Geno didn’t love the girls, but if babysitting is what his valentine’s day turns out to be, he’ll be pretty disappointed.

Geno hung up the phone soon after, needing to get ready for practice.

It turns out that the Penguins were having a special practice that day as a sort of early Valentine’s celebration. They had invited the kids from nearby elementary schools to come and watch the practice. Apparently, the kids had been working on special posters for the players that week and had made them little valentines to give them afterwards.

Geno was in love.

A few of the kindergarten age kids were on the ice with the players before they really started practicing and Geno was tempted to just steal one away with him.

He skated up to a little girl who had decided to sit on the ice, she was wearing a small Malkin jersey.

“Hello, I’m Geno, what’s your name” Geno said sitting on the ice next to her.

“I’m Annie” she said, not fazed at all that an over six-foot famous hockey player was sitting next to her. Geno loved kids.

“Why you sitting on floor, Annie?”

“I asked Mr. Sid where you were so I could show you my jersey and he said you were probably being lazy, so I said I’d be lazy too and sit and wait for you” she said with the unwavering confidence of a 5-year-old child.

“Sorry I make you wait so long” Geno said, trying to keep from laughing.

“It’s okay, I like being lazy” she said and decided to lay down fully on the ice now trying to make snow angels. 

Geno couldn’t help but burst out laughing and also coo at how adorable the little girl was.

He looked over to see where Sid was and saw that he was holding a small boy in his arms and laughing at something the boy was saying. The smile on Sid’s face made Geno stop, it was so different from his usual smiles. It was honest and open and warm; a smile Sid didn’t show often. Geno got caught in the moment, staring, wondering what Sid would look like with a child of his own, with a little boy on his hip with the same curls and pouty face as Sidney. Or maybe a little girl with the same bright eyes and adorable laugh. Maybe Sid could coach their peewee league team depending on if he was still playing then, or they could show up to games in miniature Crosby jerseys and push their chubby faces against the glass as Sid skated by showing that same beautiful smile he was right now. 

Geno was pulled from his daydream when he heard Sid’s honking laugh and realized he was skating over to them still holding the little boy.

“I see you found your little friend” Sid said putting the boy down who then went next to Annie on the floor, also trying to make a snow angel now.

“She tell me you say I lazy and that why she sit.”

“Well you are still sitting on the floor”

“I know. Is weird, feel so short. This how you feel all the time?”

Sid gave him an amused smile that was almost like the one he gave the little boy earlier. Geno was stunned at having it directed right at him, only for him.

“Very funny, G” Sid said as he reached a hand down to pull Geno up.

The touch of their hands sent electricity through Geno. He was up and standing now but hadn’t let go of Sid’s hand, still clutching it like it was the only thing keeping him on the ice. Sid didn’t seem to mind either as he was holding Geno’s hand right back. The line of contact made them drift together till they were nearly chest to chest on the ice.

Sid tilted his head up to look at Geno. “Hi, G” he said in a low voice with a small smile creeping on his face.

“Hi, Sid” Geno replied, feeling a little breathless and returning the smile.  

A loud whistle startled them out of their daze. Making them loose hands and slide apart.  

“Valentine’s day isn’t for two more days! calm it down” Tanger yelled across the ice.

Sid turned his head away but Geno swore he saw a blush on his face. Sid grabbed the hand of the boy he was with earlier and began skating away next to him.

Geno skated over to Annie and squatted down next to her.

“How bout we skate extra fast and show Mr. Sid we not lazy.”

“Yeah!”

* * *

 

Later after practice, and lots of valentines from the kids and even more pictures, Geno wanted a picture with practically every kid, the guys were in the locker room talking about Valentine’s day plans.

The married guys like Kris and Horny talked about how this was actually one of the busiest nights for their sitters and that some of them decided this year to just have all the kids go to one house and bring all the sitters there so the kids could play and hopefully tire themselves out.

The guys with girlfriends, half the rookies, talked about how they all had dinner reservations, a good number of them at the same exact Italian place, while some of them had other romantic dates planned, one guy rented a hot air balloon.

Conor was whining about not knowing what to get his gf, apparently the year before she had got him a really thoughtful gift and he had got her a box of chocolates and free hugs coupons. Muzz was asking the team if he should propose tonight, which turned the whole locker room into chaos for a few minutes with half the team screaming that it was cheesy and that he should wait while the other half was saying it was romantic, eventually it was decided when Kris texted Flower to be the tie breaker and he called Matt himself and told him not to do it.

The few single souls, basically the other half of the rookies, began bragging about not needing to plan dinner dates or buy gifts and that they were going to go out clubbing while a few were keeping quiet with a slight wistful look in their eye. One of them even piped up about possibly calling an ex-girlfriend which ended up with Reaves taking his phone and telling him he’d regret it.

Sid was laughing at the chaos that the locker room had turned into but Geno could also see a bit of a sad look in his eyes. He walked over to him without thinking.

“What you doing for Valentine’s day?”

Sid seemed shocked at the question and became a little flustered

“Oh, uh nothing, I don’t really have plans, I’ll probably stay in and watch some tape or something” Sid rambled out. “It’s not like I have anyone to celebrate with or anything” Sid blushed at that last part, as if embarrassed at admitting he was single.

“You want to watch Gonch’s girls with me?” Geno asked, apparently deciding he would babysit Gonch’s kids for him now.  

“Oh, um yeah sure.” Sid replied, sounding a little disappointed, as if he was hoping Geno would ask him something else. A little flare of heat pooled in Geno’s stomach but he squashed it down; he was placing all his Valentine’s day feelings into Sid and needed to reign it in.

“I pick you up. You can help me out, now I not have to go to tea party alone or with teddy bear, now have date.” Good job reigning it in.

Sid laughed and blushed furiously as he began grabbing his bag, only a few guys were left in the locker room at this point.

“Happy to help” Sid said as he began walking out.  

“Bye bye Sid!” Geno yelled after him.

“Oh, bye, G” Sid said nearly running into the pile of sticks in the hallway.

* * *

 

“Hi Sid” Geno said as he stepped into Geno’s car.

“Hey G” Sid replied as he put a plate of brownies on his lap.

“I told you not need to bring anything.”

“I know I know! But I feel bad bringing nothing! And anyways it’s Valentine’s day I’ll give some to the girls as a gift.”

“Gonch, already say we can order pizza and girls have enough candy from valentine’s day party at school.”

“Well then I guess I’ll just eat them all myself.”

“You not gonna share with me?” Geno said as he tried to reach over and grab at the plate

Sid laughed and swatted his hand away, “nope these are all for me, maybe you can get the girls to give you some candy.” 

“Whatever, I know you share, unless they somehow cheesecake brownies you won’t hog them all.”

Once they got to the house, Geno let them in with his key. Gonch had given it to him when he first moved back. Sid spluttered at just walking in instead of knocking or ringing the doorbell.

“Is why I have key Sid, not need to wait outside.”

“What if they think we’re robbers or something!”

“Oh yeah, ‘Sidney Crosby rob former teammate’, NHL network do a special on it.”

“Oh, shut up.”

“Oh, Sidney, I didn’t know you were coming too. Zhenya too old apparently, can’t handle the girls, needs to bring backup” Gonch said walking into the room.

“You old man, you probably going out with Ksenia to take a nap on hotel bed” Geno chirped back.

“We’ll be doing something on the bed that’s for sure” Ksenia replied joining them in the room. “Hello Sidney, thank you for coming over to watch Zhenya and the girls.”

Sidney laughed, “someone’s gotta keep them from burning the house down, eh?”

“Speaking of burning the house down, the girls are upstairs playing, they’ll probably be hungry soon if you want to order the pizzas now and avoid any whining. We’ll be back tonight!” Gonch said already rushing towards the door to get his plans with Ksenia started.

“Bye boys!” Ksenia yelled and closed the door behind her without a look back.

“Guess we better order those pizzas?” Sid said

“You not need pizza, have all those brownies.”

* * *

 

The girls did actually insist on a tea party before the pizza came and Sid and Geno were cordially invited. Sid played along with the girls wonderfully, sipping the Kool-Aid they poured into his teacup with a pinky up, clinking glasses with them, he even wore a little crown they put on his head. Geno kept getting distracted just staring at Sid, seeing that smile again in full force so close to him. This was the Sidney that other people didn’t know about, the Sidney that he only let a few people see, the Sidney he liked best. He could be funny and light and loving, not just obsessed with hockey. He was kind and amazing with kids and cared so much about his teammates, even checking in on some of the younger guys who had gotten traded. He had always been there for Geno, was always a constant in his life, Geno couldn’t think of a life without Sid in it. He knew eventually they’d both retire but he never imagined he wouldn’t somehow still be around Sid. He realized he didn’t want a life without Sid, he wanted everything with him, even after hockey. How it had taken him this long to realize this all was beyond him, he always knew somewhere in the back of his mind that Sidney had his heart.

Before Geno could spiral any further and practically confess his love for Sid at the tea party, in front of the girls, Sid began talking to him.

“G, are you listening to me? I got a message saying that the pizza’s on its way. Let’s go downstairs.”

“Yes, yes, need to get mine and girls pizza and you eat brownies.”

Sid leveled him with an unamused look and went to get up from his little plastic chair. He immediately fell straight back onto the carpet, still in the chair. 

Geno laid on the floor laughing for a solid five minutes as Sid was stuck in the little chair and couldn’t get his butt out of it.

“You have got to be kidding me” Sid grumbled.

“Is what you get from eating so many sweets.” Geno said practically wheezing

The chair still clung to him even as he managed to stand up from the little table.

Eventually Geno got up but only to take a million photos of the spectacle.

“G, c’mon” he whined. Clearly embarrassed if the redness of his face had anything to say about it.

“Fine, fine, I help you, but you owe me a brownie” Geno pulled the chair off of him and then without thinking gave his butt a pinch.

Sid squeaked at the pinch but Geno was saved by the doorbell and ran downstairs to get the pizza.

* * *

 

After eating dinner, which Geno did share by the way, the girls went to play a little more while Geno and Sid cleaned up.

“You weren’t kidding that they’d be hyper from all that candy” Sid said while he put the leftover pizza in the fridge.

“You worried they going to tire you out?” Geno replied as he finished washing dishes.

“They might give me a run for my money honestly” Sid said, but Geno could see the gleam of happiness in his eyes, he loved children just as much as Geno did.

“I surprised you not fall asleep already, it’s almost past your bedtime. I’m going to have to watch alone.”

“Oh, whatever we both know I can last longer than you” Sid said, then blushed at his double entendre.

Geno stared at the blush, it was beginning to be his next favorite look on Sid.

Sid cleared his throat and changed the topic, “So not your best valentine’s day night, huh? Sorry you had to be stuck babysitting.”

“Is not too bad” Geno said, then turned towards Sid, meeting his eyes, “still get to be with people I love.”

Sid let out a small gasp and stared back into Geno eyes. They had been edging closer to each other the whole time and Geno had just now noticed. He could close the distance between them so easily, just close his eyes, tilt his head down a little, lean in and—

“We want to watch a movie!” the girls yelled, bursting into the kitchen.

“Oh, um okay let’s see what’s on tv.” Sid said, jerking back and leaving Geno stunned in the kitchen.

* * *

 

The girls had settled on Disney channel which was showing some movie about a little trash robot? Who had a plant? And some white robot who the first one had a crush on?

“It’s called WALL-E, Zhenya.” The girls tried to tell him and decided to rewind the tv so that he could watch it from the beginning.

Halfway through the movie the girls were beginning to doze off. They were all piled on the couch and they had decided that Sid was the best pillow and had practically fallen asleep on him. Geno was going to ask Sid if they should take them upstairs when he turned and saw that Sid had fallen asleep as well with an arm around each girl. 

Geno’s heart practically melted at the sight. He decided to leave them be and finish watching the movie.

Once the movie was over, and Geno was a little misty eyed. He got up to shake Sid awake so he could put the girls to bed.

“I can help” Sid said around a yawn.

“It’s okay sleepyhead, just lay back down” Geno said while brushing a hand through Sid’s hair, making Sid hum in pleasure and lean back against the couch cushions.

Geno grabbed a girl in each arm and took them up to their room. The girls whined they weren’t tired while simultaneously yawning after each sentence. Geno made sure they brushed their teeth on put on pajamas but before he laid them down he pointed to the stack of box card valentines they had on their little table.

“You have any more of those?”

* * *

 

Gonch and Ksenia came back soon after. They laughed at the snoring Sid on their couch and took a picture of their own to chirp him with later.

Geno hauled Sid up and walked him to his car so he could take him home. The cold air from the outside apparently woke him up as he seemed almost jittery now.

When they parked in front of Sid’s house, Sid took off his seatbelt but didn’t turn to go. He opened his mouth to say something at the same time as Geno and they laughed as they both talked over each other.

“You go first” Sid said.

Geno began to feel nervous as he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a tiny hockey themed valentines day card. He passed it to Sid and tried to calm the furious blush on his own cheeks.

Sid looked down at it and up at Geno and then began laughing. Geno was worried and embarrassed for a split second until Sid pulled a little valentine out of his own pocket and passed it to Geno.

Geno’s said _Let’s Stick Together!_ With two hockey sticks crossed over each other with a heart and it was signed at the bottom _Love, Sidney_.

Sid’s said _You’re an All-Star!_ with a puck going into a net, Geno had written _Be my valentine?_

They both laughed and smiled at each other, giving each other goofy and loving grins.

“So, is that a yes? Will you be my valentine?”

Sid leaned across the seats and did what Geno had been wanting to do the whole day. The kiss was soft and tender and left Geno breathless and electrified.

“Yes, only if you’ll be mine.”

“Of course.”

Geno placed a hand on Sid’s face and pulled him in for another kiss, tilting his head a little to get a better angle and earned a hum of approval from Sid.

Sid pulled away and leaned his forehead against Geno’s. “Do you wanna come inside? I have another plate of brownies if you want some.”

Geno smiled and gave Sid one more quick kiss.

“I’d love to.”


End file.
